Fire Emblem Awakening: A Sickly Prince
by Eon The Eevee
Summary: Prince Morgan has fallen sick and nobody knows why, healers from all over have come to try to heal it, none have worked, something else is afflicting him, an evil has surfaced... but will his family find out in time to stop it before it's too late? (Post Awakening.)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey! I'm not dead! So uh... I found a story I really liked on Deviantart, called, "Sick Days" I really liked the idea, but in my opinion, could have been written better! So I decided to try to make it better. If this is well received, I'll do more!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, in any way, all respective copyright goes to Nintendo and Inteligent Systems.

A few days had passed,

Nothing had fixed it.

The sun had started to set, letting some of the final day's rays shone through the window and in on the actually really big room. Chrom, the king of the haildom had ordered a meal for the ailing prince despite the protest of Morgan.

The Prince of Yillise had fallen sick, with no sign of any recovery. Morgan's chest felt tight, and hurt significantly when he let out a cough, sounding more like an animal than human.

The maid nodded and rushed off, holding up her dress to move quickly to make the meal, a worried look quickly sweeping the king's face. The only true thing on his mind was his blue haired son.

Minutes past, the king stayed by the kitchen entrance, anxious to get the food up to his son, but not going into the kitchen himself as the heat, to him at least, was almost unbearable. What was no more than ten minutes felt like an eternity to him.

After a maid, in a simple white dress that every other maid wore came out with a house color matching blue tray with a simple meal consisting of 2 slices of bread, a bowl filled cooked pasta with cheese flavoring mixed in and a see-through glass of water, filled to almost the brim of the medium sized cup.

The blank faced maid was about to walk to the corridor and up the steps to the room when the leader of the haildom stopped her.

"E-exalt Chrom?" The maid looked up into the worried, almost desperate features that made up Chrom's expression. She feared she had done something wrong as he never usually personally addressed someone unless it was important.

"I want to take this up to him personally." The male told her,

The words were quick and to the point, gripping the tray before she had a chance to reply.

"O-oh! Of course sir!" She sounded more relived than anything, having to not go into Morgan's room made her feel better.

She let's the tray go into Chrom's arms, as soon as she did, the bluenette almost ran off to his son's room, careful not to spill the water.

The footsteps quickly echoed as the exalt quickly moved up the steps. He quickly knocked on the door, only to have it opened by the heir to the throne, Lucina.

"F-father. He's still refusing." The female bluenette let's out, her voice was sounded hoarse, Chrom noted that down for later, a similar expression to Chrom's was on Lucina's face

A worried frown crossed Chrom's face as he entered the room. He saw his son, lying in bed, the same pained expression that seemed to never fade despite the attempt to cure him by just about everyone, including some of the best healers in all of the world.

Lucina let him into the honestly quite grand room, it was large, adorned with the Yillisian house colors, two connected rooms, one to a closet, the other into a bathroom. The room itself, was fairly large, a queen sized bed being put aside for him.

Aside to the bed, Robin was reading a novel to the sick boy, still in her normal tactiction clothing. The story of which, Morgan was only half paying attention to, as he had turned over on his side, facing away from his mother, not out of disrespect, but out of making things more comfortable for him.

"And the mage pulled out a silver pouch- Oh?" Robin stopped reading to look up at her husband who had come over to the bed.

"Morgan, you need to ea-"

A groan came from the boy, turning to face his father.

"Not hungry..." he replied, rubbing his eyes as he tried to sit up, his chest preventing deep breaths.

"At least drink some water! Please Morgan!" The Exalt's expression fell, his worried face only getting worse as the time wore on.

Robin's expression grew more worried. She stood up, walked over to him, got on her knees, speaking calmly,

"Sweetie? We love you, we want you to get better, so you need to drink some of it."

Only a whimper of protest came out,

"I-it hurts mom... e-everytime I try... i-it feels like a sword... Being jabbed into my neck..."

Robin's worried expression only seemed to get worse as she started to fight back tears. To think her son is suffering this much, she couldn't stand it.

A firm hand fell on Robin's shoulders, giving her a hopeful squeeze. With an frown and a sunken mood, Chrom put the tray of food on the wooden nightstand, next to the pile of books Robin had brought in and intended to read to him, some of which he had read before, other's, not at all.

Lucina only watched from the back of the room, she wasn't one for emotion, she had to hide her emotions most of the time, Chrom and Robin had enough to deal with as is. If she had to go cry, she'd run into the restroom.

"Well, we'll leave you alone, if you need us, call your sister and we'll come running."

Chrom finally answers after a long stretch of silence, finding it uncomfortable in the room

Lucina came over, hugging Chrom from behind,

"Will he ever recover...?" She whispers to him, Chrom stood rigid, turning around, not breaking the hug and whispering,

"We can only hope and pray..."


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness surrounded the prince, this was a dream, at least, it seemed so, Morgan really didn't know. His eyes fluttered open, he looked around, not getting off his stomach.

Nothing but a black void as far as the eye could see. With a groan, the boy sat up, still in his normal tactiction coat and clothing, the very same clothing he wore almost everyday.

He stayed silent as he looked around. Nobody to be seen but himself. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but words wouldn't come to him, he then shut his mouth.

"Where am I?" He asks himself silently, picking a random direction to start walking in when he heard a faint whisper, causing him to pause and turn around.

A intense, sharp pain filled his right arm, when the boy looked down at his hurt arm, this pain was to an intensity that he had never felt before.

A form started to take shape, a demonic laugh filling the void, a form that the boy was all too familiar with, Grima's. A very similar coat to Robin's, the very same in fact, just more rumpled and messed up, a dark purple aura surrounded her body, a malicious smile complimented her light complexion.

"Hello useless worm." She laughs, a toothy grin showing on her face, causing the young tactiction to flinch, a surprised, pained look shown on his face.

"G-Grima?! How are you alive?! Mother vanquished you! Mother came back without the mark!" Morgan let's out trying to punch the form, his fist going right through the translucent form. The female just laughs again, the boy frowning from both pain and slight anger.

"That disgusting worm may have banished me, but you are untapped power, you have untouched Grimleal blood within you, and from it, you are going to be my next vessel, and your damn mother can't do a thing about it."

As she went on this small tangent, Morgan's eyes narrowed, this wasn't some dream, this was very real, he had never had a dream like this. And it was absolutely terrifying.

Grima only kept her malicious smile. "I'm going to use you to enact my revenge on your mother, and then restart my plans to annihilate this damn world."

The boy bit his bottom lip, trying not to set the Dragon off, admittedly, his reply wasn't exactly going for that.

"Big talk for someone that's dead and doesn't have a physical form..."

The Dragon scoffed, an Irritated look

"I would make you suffer more, but I don't want to damage my future vessel permanently, but this-"

Grima's normally oceanic blue eyes, flared a deep purple, and her hand found it's way swiftly to Morgan's Right Cheek. Somehow becoming physical and clawing his cheek, causing more pain to the boy, and of course, he recoiled in pain, he instinctively covered his clawed cheek, some tears had filled his eyes and threatened to fall.

"That is nothing compared to the pain that your damned mother delt to me!" Grima's expression turned to a dangerous frown.

It was then that Grima's formed slowly vanished,

"Morgan, this will all be easier If you don't fight me, I promise it won't hurt." The Fell Dragon's voice became surprisingly soft, as if she actually cared for the boy, and in a way, she did.

It was then that Morgan was left to his thoughts, though Grima was watching...

~End Chapter~


End file.
